Na'rthex
History Before I Self-Destruct Childhood was a kind and polite life for Na'rthex he wanted for nothing, never experienced hunger or hate living among the world he endured in a time long before civilization was little more than land, animals and food. In times where currency was animals and land, owning property was considered the toils of a successful land. Growing up as the youngest in the household of two, Thex the youngest to his older sibling Na'torque lived in a given paradise by the fruits of his parents labors. Their parents worked hard to please the gods and be heavily in their favor to reap the benefits of the land. They instilled this same love and fear of their "Order" into their boys raised them as such. Living in such a paradise as they had the boys grew and flourished as they got older they got wiser, but for Thex this wisdom and faith did not come with out questions. He began to speak out against the "Order" he was raised to praise, why had they not shown themselves, why did they need to fear them yet love them. He began to believe that the product of the opulence had little to do with Gods helping hand, but more so with the hard work of people of flesh and bone. The final straw in the hat was as a teen his parents who had been th example of healthy and god fearing people grew sick and were on their deathbeds. Thex began to question how gods could allow people who spent their entire lives dedicated to praise and worship grow ill with such diseases and leave them to die as simple cattle in the field. Despite all reasoning from his parents and brother it did little to sway Thex subtle but growing distaste for what he began to see as egotistical, greedy gods who bathed in the attention of the worship they received daily. Hearing their names sung in hymn and praise all to follow the "order". After the death of his parents the land was left up to grabs for both brother, as no will was in place. Both saw themselves as natural born leaders and despite their love for one another each man sought to prove his own existence. Torq sought to show the order his gratitude and tread among them as did they to remain in the same abundance of riches his parents did. His motivation was to find a woman and start a family of his own and pass the legacy on to them "god". Thex sought to prove that all that his parents had built were made from the blood, sweat and tears of real people not some order, or gods, who he began to see more and more as an idea place onto them to keep this so called "order". This difference in ideals caused conflict among the once beloved brothers and among those who toiled the land as well they were drawn into the impending conflict. As the lines were drawn and followers joined both causes each side debated their beliefs. Thex and his followers who remained steadfast in debunking this talk of Gods and order and the blind faith in them. Torq was determined to prove otherwise and that with faith his brother would see. As conflicts and debates grew, conflicts began and soon fights. Though no one was seriously injured among these battles it grew the fears that something worse could come of these marches. Torq reached out to his brother seeking to come to call a cease and desist among the groups and that both brothers meet and handle the conflict as it should have been handled before it grew to such levels. Among themselves, however where torq sought to resolve this by peace and be a brother again. Thex was more than willing to do the unthinkable and this treaty was the perfect way, believing his Torq would also resort to the same. So he began to put together a old fashioned weapon used from the animals and land. Within the meeting among the two brothers Thex pretended to wish to end the conflict putting on the facade that his brother words had reached him, and in what was to be the hand shake of the two side becoming one and brother ending their battle, ended in bloodshed in murder. After extending to shake his brothers hand he swiftly bashed his head in with the weapon he constructed and then stood over him before administering the last blow and committing the first and original murder. Knowing what this would mean he inflicted injuries on himself to make it appear as it a fight broke free among the brothers and under this false pretense waged war on his brother followers. Leading to the the series of battles that at that time became known as Conflict Origin. Thex actions went unseen by the man's eye, but his actions were seen by these gods and order he mocked for years. There would be consequences. The battles were savage in nature and brutal by heart. Man turned on woman, husband on wife, child on parents, ideals vs beliefs. Blood was shed over lies and false pretense for the sake of proving a ideal. In the wake of such events and deceit the gods decided to act. The Gods and order that his parents had so blindly praised moved and with with a judgement as swift as their arrival of a breaking skyline and just cause. Thex was to be held responsible and tried accordingly. A voice bellowed from the sky ceasing all actions on the battle field as a dark auracon force began to overtake his body. Na'rthex was branded a murderer, having taken liberty to tale a life that was not his to take. Thex was defiant among their approach believing them to kill him. However the order and gods had a sense of humor that made the mortal man cringe in fear. Na'torque died seeking peace by the hands of violence, so Thex was to live among violence for all his days, and never find the peace of death, the luxury it would bring. He was to be cursed with the Mark of Ankh a deadly curse created by the gods to make him seek violence and murder each day he sought to go without such violence the curse would inflict great pain to him and begin to slowly kill him wrecking his body with the same violence and pain that was suffered by his brother by his hands. Among the dark aura that took over him mark was branded on his body, and his lies brought to the light among the people whom he tricked. He fought and battled and slaughter who he could among this battle and despite his wounds he survived, having thought the gods made a mistake he laughed at their attempt to break him, yet the pain he would come to endure by living with such a curse would be daunting and send him down the path of self destruction. Stains of Time Appearance Personality Curse & Abilities Mark of Ankh Coalesce Curse * Sin's of Glutton *'Advanced Strength'' *'Advanced Durability- Veil of Ankh' *'Murderous Rage' *'Corruption' *'Powering Sabernuh' *'Immortality Concepts & Influences Based off the Supernatural depiction of Cain and the Mark of Cain he carried which was the burden of all the sins he committed. The Mark, a constant reminder of the murder of his brother by whom died in peace, the mark ensures Na'rthex lives for the rest pf his days in violence.